Roman
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 20 | days = 32 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 11/20 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 3 | days2 = 22 }} Roman is the Sole Survivor of . He later competed on . Known for his witty confessionals and overall unlikability in , Roman's original perception of him being a bully immediately cast him as target number one on the Shakespeare tribe, but he was narrowly able to reach the Tribe Switch. There, a series of Hidden Immunity Idols furthered Roman's threat level, and, at the merge, he was constantly making enemies. He deployed a will to keep going even when the odds seemed stacked against him, ultimately bringing him to the Final Tribal Council, where Bison would cast the deciding vote in the first ever tie for a jury vote, making him the unlikely Sole Survivor. This same unlikability was present in , as seen in his feuds with his then-boyfriend, Choc. A blowup at Tribal Council resulted in the two harassing Alfie, breaking up, and ultimately being removed from the game. Profile Survivor Renaissance Roman entered Renaissance with a reputation from outside of the series. Most of the cast had beef with him or just straight up disliked him. At the very first Tribal Council, he was targeted by Cooper for outside reasons, but he managed to convince an intoxicated Dilara to vote with him and keep him safe, leaving Jack B. blindsided. Roman and Jack B. both swapped to Nostradamus where Jack B. targeted Roman and got everyone on board against him. Luckily, Roman found a Hidden Immunity Idol and was able to play it on himself. While at Tribal Council, he deliberately spoiled his relationships with his tribe even further by disclosing direct messages from Hallie, Dill Anne, Hannibal, and Jack B., which made them want him out even more. Once again, Roman found another idol and was able to successfully eliminate Hannibal. After barely scraping by, he made merge where he was able to start laying low. As Jack B. ran his Anti-Roman crusade, Roman stayed quiet and tried befriending the people who he had not previously met. He managed to gain new allies in Mae, Drew, and Sarah. He casted a stray vote at the first merged Tribal Council on purpose in order to gain another ally in Bison. From this point forward, Roman had become a scapegoat for the other side as they slowly but surely got picked off by Roman one by one. Roman strengthened his friendship with Mae to the point where she felt comfortable telling him about both of her idols and exposing Sarah's Idol Nullifier to him. Roman also befriended Bison so much so that Bison trusted Roman enough with his possible blindside plans. As the game went on, Roman continuously received votes, but he stayed strong and prevailed to the Final 6. From there, he won the remaining Immunity Challenges. At the Final 4, he knew he could not defeat Mae, so he voted her out, bringing a goat and a semi goat to the end with him. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury proved to be very distasteful of all three finalists, claiming Bison of being a terrible social player, Sarah of being too quiet, and Roman of being incredibly unlikable. A fairly strong performance led to some persuasion of some jurors, leading to a 4-4-1 vote. Bison, the second runner-up, cast the deciding vote for Roman to become the Sole Survivor. Voting History In Episode 6, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. Also, the vote ended with a 1-1-0 tie between Dill Anne and Jack B. Roman voted for Dill Anne on the revote. In Episode 7, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. In Episode 11, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Roman, Jack B., and Simon, forcing a revote. On the revote, Roman did not receive enough votes to be eliminated. In Episode 16, the jury vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Roman and Sarah. Per the rules, the second runner-up, Bison, joined the jury and cast the deciding vote. Rome Roman, Choc's boyfriend, was in a good position on his first tribe. He was maintained a crude persona, but he had allies in Loopy, Mae, and Taco. They worked on blindsiding Sarah when she tried to idol out Roman. At the Tribe Switch, he swapped into an even better grouping when Choc joined him. Roman found the new Hidden Immunity Idol and was all set. Wham suggested throwing a challenge in order to protect Alfie and take out Calvin, but Roman tried to take the opportunity to blindside Wham. However, Choc threatened to break up with him if he did, so he conceded and took out Calvin. At the merge, Roman was fed up with Choc trying to control him, so he played his idol for Taco, which resulted in Choc breaking up with Roman in the middle of Tribal Council. The vote ended up nullifying, so Choc and Roman both wanted Alfie's vote, so they started to bully and harass them which then proceeded to threatening and misgendering on purpose. For this bullying behavior, Roman was removed from the game. Voting History In Episode 10, Joey L. used a Hidden Immunity on TJ, negating Roman's vote against him. Post-Survivor Cheating * Around the midpoint of , it was revealed that Spaz and Quincy were Roman and Choc, respectively. Because of this, Ghost Island was put on hold and Quincy was removed from the game. Trivia * Roman is the first castaway to win after a tie vote at the Final Tribal Council. * Roman holds the record for playing the most imperfect game of any Sole Survivor, receiving 20 elimination votes and losing 5 out of 10 jury votes. * Roman is the first Sole Survivor to receive votes at the first Tribal Council of the season. The second is Wham in . ** Jordan also received votes the first time he went to Tribal Council, but did not attend the first Tribal Council of his respective season. * Roman and Jack B. are the first contestants to be involved in multiple tie votes in a single season. ** Unlike Jack B., one of Roman's tie votes was at the Final Tribal Council, while both of Jack B.'s tie votes were at regular Tribal Councils. * Roman is the only contestant to write down Hannibal's name. * Roman was invited back for , but declined the offer. * Roman is one of five contestants to play multiple times and never be voted out. The others are Adyum and Jordan in , Kat in , and Quincy in . * Roman is the first returning player to be removed from the game. * Roman is one of five winners, along with Franco, Hey, Jordan, and Kat, to play more than once and not be a jury member in any season. * In September 2019, the tenth Tribal Council of Rome in which Roman was removed was announced "Most Memorable Moment" in the third Generation Awards. References Roman | before = Bear | after = Mae }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Shakespeare Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:11th Place Category:Winners Category:Removed Contestants Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Rome